PFC Tully Pettigrew
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley watches her husband sleep.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Okay, Tullyfan, you've done it again by putting ideas in my head!**

 **PFC Tully Pettigrew**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had been a long, hard six days for the men of the Rat Patrol, but they were finally back at base in Ras Tanura. Troy and Moffitt got out of the jeeps at headquarters to report to Captain Boggs.**

 **Troy turned and said to Hitch and Tully, "Okay, take the jeeps to the motor pool for service. We'll restock them later. Go get some sleep."**

 **The two exhausted privates simply nodded and drove away.**

 **############################**

 **Charley had finished her deliveries for the day and had signed out. As she exited the office, she saw Troy and Moffitt coming down the stairs after their meeting with the captain. Charley smiled as she greeted them. "Hi, guys. When did you get back?"**

 **Moffitt returned the smile tiredly and looked at his watch. "Two hours and twenty-three minutes ago."**

" **You two look exhausted. Everything go okay?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Mission accomplished. Sent Hitch and Tully to get some rest. Moffitt and I are on our way to our quarters now. Tell Tully we've got the next seventy-two hours off starting right now."**

 **Charley checked her watch. "That's good timing. Tomorrow's my day off." She looked at their tired faces. "You'd better get going before you both fall asleep on your feet."**

 **############################**

 **Charley opened the door to the darkened apartment as quietly as she could. She tip-toed inside to put the basket of groceries and wine on the table before going back to close and lock the door.**

 **Charley went to the window and opened the shudders just enough to lighten the room slightly. She turned and looked at her husband. He was on his side, one arm up under the pillow, the other dangling over the side of the bed with the sheet pulled up to his waist. His face was a picture of innocence as he slept.**

 **Charley couldn't help but smile as she sat down at the table to pull her boots and socks off. As she undressed in the closet and put her clothes away, Charley heard movement. When she walked out, she saw that Tully had rolled onto his back. She didn't want to chance waking him up, so Charley went to the foot of the bed to crawl up and under the sheet instead of crawling over Tully as she would normally have done.**

 **She laid on her side, head propped in her hand and watched him breathe. Tully's chest rose and fell slowly and steadily. Her eyes roamed over his face and body for quite some time. Charley could smell the fact that he'd showered before bed. She gently pushed her fingers through his clean, soft hair and brushed her fingertips over Tully's smooth, freshly shaven cheek. He sighed and reached up as if to shoo something away from his face and Charley pulled away quickly. She bit her bottom lip hoping she hadn't woke him, but she hadn't and she thought, "He really must be exhausted."**

 **Charley let her fingers play softly over his chest and down over his hard stomach, taking note of a couple of light scars as she went. Slowly she started to push the sheet down and Tully took a sighing breath. Charley's hand stilled as she watched a slight smile appear on his face and his whispered voice said, "Don't stop."**

 **Her hand moved back up to his chest as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Charley whispered, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."**

 **Tully's eyes opened slowly as he grinned. "Liar."**

 **Charley feigned innocence. "Really … I was just admiring the body of the handsomest man in the world."**

" **Hmm, I see."**

" **I ran into Sam and Jack at headquarters. Captain Boggs has given you guys some time off."**

 **Tully took his finger and drew a line from Charley's throat to between her breasts. "How much time?"**

 **Charley shivered, though their apartment was warm. "Enough."**

 **Tully turned his head and looked toward the table where he saw the basket of fruit, cheese, bread, and other assorted goodies. "Enough, huh?"**

 **Charley ran her hand down his body again and this time pushed the sheet away. "Plenty for a little relaxation, a little food and wine." She moved over and straddled his hips. "You won't even have to leave this bed if you don't want to."**

 **Tully put his hands on her hips with a soft gasp. "I've got everything I need right here."**


End file.
